


This is me, unashamed

by SgtBarnes107



Series: McDanno Triad [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107
Summary: The story of Alex, Steve and Danny's asexual partner
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: McDanno Triad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	This is me, unashamed

**Author's Note:**

> I am asexual so I based a lot of this character's asexuality on me. 
> 
> I've never been in a relationship since I've come to terms with my asexuality and certainly not a polyamorous relationship. I can only picture how the discussions would go between two partners who are not Ace and one who is. 
> 
> Also, I have zero medical knowledge. Can only imagine that car vs human does not end well for the human.

Alexandria Greene had known since she was a teenager that she was different than most of the girls she went to school with. A lot of them talked about their sexual escapades or even fantasies that they had of their crushes. 

Alex wasn't sure what the big deal about sex was. It sounded gross and very uncomfortable. She had no desire whatsoever to participate. Which made dating and having a boyfriend difficult. All the boys she talked to were just as obsessed with sex as the girls. They couldn't understand why she didn't want to "put out" when she went on dates. Until finally she stopped going on dates. 

Instead she focused on her studies. She wanted to get into a good college. Leave behind this turn of cows and tractors. She wanted to be able to live somewhere warm and sunny. Somewhere that didn't have snow and cold temperatures for months on end each year. 

She worked hard over the next fifteen years until she had enough money saved up that she could move to Hawaii. She bought a small 2 bedroom house that was as sunny and warm inside and the weather was outside. 

It helped that she'd had minor success writing children's books about a rambunctious seal named Sammy who was always getting himself into some small misfortune. 

Children loved the series and parents were buying them up as quickly as they were published. It had taken a long time to find her footing in the literary world. As an Asexual, she'd been so happy to realize she wasn't a freak of nature, woman she had been uncomfortable writing sex scenes. She simply wasn't familiar enough to feel like it came across naturally. She understood the mechanics of intercourse from the pitiful excuse they called Sex Ed in school. 

She didn't want to write news articles. While it was a very respectable position, it was very depressing day in and out to write about war, murder, and other assorted tragedies. 

Until finally, her friend and mentor suggested she write something light and funny. Something that flowed from her fingers. Just like that, Sammy the Seal was born. 

She'd been living in Oahu for just over a month when her life changed forever. 

She had just stepped out of the bakery when she saw a young boy run out into the street. She saw that the truck wouldn't have time to stop before hitting the child so she dropped everything in her hands, prayed for speed, and ran for the boy. 

In the background, she could hear male voices yelling, but all she could focus on was throwing the boy out of the way and bracing her body for the impact. 

A moment later, the truck hit her and she was lifted off her feet. She heard the screeching of tires, screams of horrors, and the crunch of metal before her body hit the ground and she slipped into the blackness. 

Steve and Danny watched in horror as a woman tossed Charlie into the air, Steve jumped into action to catch his son, before she was struck by the same truck that would've hit Charlie. Her body soared through the air before she landed with a thud onto the pavement. 

Danny was already calling for EMTs while they ran to assist her. Steve handed off Charlie to Gracie. Having them get back into his truck. The woman wasn't moving and the puddle of blood under her was growing quickly. 

They braced her body as best as they could while they waited for the paramedics to arrive. An older man carried her dropped belongings to them. Danny flipping open her wallet for identification. They made note of her address so they could send a unit to inform her family of the incident. 

After what felt like hours, the ambulance arrived, they stabilized her, and drove off in what felt like a flash. 

Steve and Danny had one of their silent conversations. Agreeing to go home and then once everyone was settled from the incident, they will drive to Queens and check on her status. 

Unsurprisingly, Chin and Kono arrived not too long after they did. The gossip mill in Oahu was in a class unto itself. They agreed to watch over Charlie and Grace while Danny and Steve went to the hospital. 

The staff, well used to Five-O by now, put up little fuss when they asked for information about her condition. The report wasn't good but not as bad as it could've been. She had suffered numerous broken bones, contusions, and she was in surgery to repair internal damage. Human bodies were not made to withstand impact with vehicles. Barring any complications, they expected her to make a full recovery. Although with the expensive damage to her legs, she would need physical therapy. 

She was looking at weeks, if not months, of recovery. 

Danny caught a ride with a couple of officers that had been sent to take her statement. Since she would be in surgery and recovery for a few more hours, the officers had decided to return the next day. 

Steve wanted to stay until she was back in her room. It was a small way to repay her for saving Charlie's life. 

It became a habit. Even after she was awake, that one, if not both, of them would visit her everyday. Since she had zero family on the island, and she had not many friends, she had little support outside of Steve and Danny's Ohana. Chin, Kono, and even Kamekona too turns visiting. 

Within time, a bond formed between Steve, Danny, and Alex. They grew closer each day. It felt natural to include her in their lives.

One night, while laying in bed, Steve and Danny opened up about their growing feelings. They had both felt guilty for their romantic feelings toward her. Once they realized their partner loved her as well, they made a plan. Opening their relationship, if she felt the same, to include her. 

Alex had been reluctant. While she had heard of polyamorous relationships, she wasn't sure how it would work with her being Ace. She had joined the guys for dinner one night, laying her concerns and explaining asexuality. She was okay with cuddles and even kissing. But anything heavier was out of the question. 

She asked the guys to think about everything. While she loved Grace and Charlie, she had no desire to have children. They both agreed to go home, talk about everything, and be sure they were willing to accept her boundaries and what that meant for their future relationship. 

A few days later, they asked Alex to meet them for lunch. They agreed that while it presented a challenge, as both Steve and Danny were both sexually inclined, they both loved and accepted her for who she was completely. 

Alex agreed to begin a relationship with them, however, she wasn't ready to give up her tiny house that she loved. Maybe one day, if the relationship progressed, she would one day move into their home. 

The only major problem was when the backlash they faced when their relationship was made public. While the general public could care less about three consenting adults being in love, the politicians painted them as perverts and unnatural. Alex was harassed to the point where she had to call Steve and Danny to come rescue her one day when her house was surrounded by hordes of journalists. 

Prompting her to move into their house temporarily. She spent the first few nights sleeping in Grace's room until Steve and Danny put their feet down and bought a larger bed that allowed her to sleep comfortably with them. They spent the night cuddled up together. 

Steve and Danny agreed to pause their amorous activities in the bedroom. Using their nightly swims to love each other. 

It took work, every day, and lots of open communication but they made it work. 

Once the public backlash against put an end to the political shenanigans, Alex returned to her home. However, she did spend a few nights each week sleeping over. 

They were all dedicated to making this relationship between the three of them work. Come hell or high water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
